WITCH Survives Disaster: Chemical Attack
by AceNavalPilot
Summary: When a terrorist attacks their subway train with a deadly nerve gas, Matt and the others must get to safety and decontaminate before it's too late!  Rated T for disturbing events.  Next Episode: Blackout Chaos


_A/N:_ This will be the shortest one of all, because chemical attacks can happen very rapidly, and do not last very long. The symptoms of nerve gas exposure typically include violent convulsions, vomiting and temporary blindness, and if the victim is not decontaminated in time, death. However, with large enough doses, death can occur within seconds. The only reason why Matt's group was alive was because they were not in the car that was being gassed. This is the first one to feature Cassidy and Yan Lin. (I didn't want anyone to think I was leaving them out, so I thought it was a good idea to include them.) Also, I figured that it was Matt's turn to have some glory for a change.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I only own the storyline.

_Downtown Heatherfield, CA_

_June 20, 2015_

_7:25 AM_

Robert, Irma and their friends were heading to the local zoo via the Heatherfield Metro subway line.

As they got into the second car of the train that had just pulled in, a man wearing a black trench-coat got onto the first car.

Irma and her group sat down as the train got ready to proceed. "Oh, man! I'm so excited to see the new baby lions!" Hay Lin said in excitement.

"Yeah, that's just one of the many things I'm dying to see." Will replied.

Two minutes later, the man in the front car, pulled his shirt up over his mouth and nose, got up and got out a white canister. Inside the canister was a very potent and lethal nerve gas.

The man opened the canister's valve and the nerve agent began flowing out. The man walked down the aisle, holding the canister up to the faces of every passenger he came up to.

The passengers dropped to the floor of the car, dead as they were exposed to the poisonous chemical.

Irma and the others watched in horror as the passengers in the car in front of them were being gassed. "Oh my God, they're dropping like flies!" Taranee said.

"What's going on?" Hay Lin asked in a near-panicking voice. Matt noticed the canister and realized that its contents was causing the deaths.

"What's that in his hand?" Irma asked.

"It's gotta be filled with some kind of lethal chemical!" Eric said. "Yeah, like nerve gas!" Robert replied.

"What do we do?" Caleb asked. "There's nothing we can do now, it's too late for those people, plus, that chemical is so powerful that a single microscopic droplet can kill a man in minutes." Matt explained.

Suddenly, the train began to stop as the terrorist reached the driver and took him out with the gas. "Wait for it..." Robert said as the train came to a stop.

The train stopped in the middle of the tunnel. "OK, I'll get the doors open!" Nigel said as he located the emergency door release cord above the door and pulled it.

Robert and Caleb slid the doors open as the group got out. They turned and began to run, but Matt stopped them.

"No, no, we gotta go this way, the same direction the train was traveling!" he instructed as the group turned around.

The reason why they were going in that direction was because as the train was traveling, it sucked in the air behind it, creating a vortex of contaminated air that can trail the train for over one hundred feet, meaning that the air behind the group could now be poisoned.

"Hold your breath as you pass this car!" Matt instructed. The group held their breaths as they passed the front car.

Cornelia looked in horror at the bodies inside, some of them clutching their throats. "OK, outer layer of clothes, get them off, but keep moving! They could be contaminated!" Matt instructed.

The group removed their outer clothes as they moved along the tunnel. "Do not pull them over your head, if you get the chemical in your eyes or mouth, bad news!" Matt said.

"How do we get out of here?" Cornelia asked. "We gotta look for a blue lights or an emergency exit sign!" Matt replied.

Seconds later, they found a blue light that marked the emergency exit. They rushed through, triggering an alarm as they pushed the door open. "Let's go!"  
>Matt said as they rushed up the stairs and through a door out onto the streets.<p>

They breathed sighs of relief as they took their first breaths of fresh air since the chemical attack began.

"There's the Silver Dragon! My grandma can help!" Hay Lin said. "Good thinking, Hay Lin!" Irma replied.

"Come on! Come on!" Matt yelled as they dashed across the street and into the Silver Dragon.

They burst inside and went to the kitchen immediately, where Yan Lin, Elyon and Cassidy were chatting.

"Guys, what's going on?" Yan Lin asked. "Yan Lin, we need to call 911 right now!" Nigel said.

"Why, what's going on?" Cassidy asked. "There's been a chemical attack in the subway, we got caught in it!" Matt replied.

"A chemical attack? Are you serious?" Elyon asked. "Yeah, tell them we need a hazmat team and paramedics!" Cornelia instructed.

"Yeah, and also, get some water and soap to wash us down with!" Irma added. Elyon called 911 while the others got ready to decontaminate.

"OK, get the rest of your clothes off, start at the top and work your way down." Matt instructed.

The group started stripping down as Cassidy and Yan Lin prepared the soap and water in several buckets.

Once they were all in their undergarments, Cassidy and Elyon began dumping the buckets over them.

As they were being drenched, the group started rubbing it out of their hair and worked their way down. They repeated this three times, getting most of the chemical off of their skin.

"OK, now we need to wait for first responders." Matt said. "Yeah, they will help." Irma replied.

A minute later, they heard sirens as the local hazmat team and paramedics approached. Within minutes, a decontamination line was set up and Matt and the others lined up.

One by one, they were washed with large amounts of water and a special detergent formulated to dissolve the chemical. After being decontaminated, they would be monitored for residual contamination.

The group never expected to be caught in a chemical attack, but thanks to Matt's quick thinking and help from Yan Lin, Elyon and Cassidy at the Silver Dragon, they all survived.


End file.
